Don't Stop
Don't Stop is a song by Fleetwood Mac from their album Rumours. It was performed by the New Directions at the end of the Rumours tribute episode Rumours. The leads of this song are Sam, Quinn, Finn and Rachel. The piano is played by Brittany and the background vocals are sung by New Directions and Stacy and Stevie Evans, both siblings of Sam. This song is sung in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and is watched by Will and April. The songs purpose is to cheer up Sam and his siblings after news that his family's house was forclosed. (First song that all 13 members of the New Directions sang together) Lyrics New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam: If you wake up and don't want to smile, Sam and Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Sam: Open your eyes, and look at the day. Sam and Quinn: You'll see things in a different way. Rachel and New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; it'll soon be here. Sam It'll soon be here. Rachel and New Directions It'll be better than before. Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. New Directions: Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop)! Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop)! Quinn: Why not think about times to come Quinn and Sam: And not about how on the things that you've done? Quinn: If your life was bad to you, Finn and Quinn: Just think what tomorrow will do. Rachel and New Directions: Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop), thinking about tomorrow Don't (Finn with New Directions:'don't) stop ('Finn with New Directions: stop); it'll soon be here. Finn: It'll soon be here. It'll be better than before. Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. Oh Oooh Don't stop no! Rachel: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow Rachel and New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no Rachel: Ooohh! Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true. Finn and Rachel: I never meant any harm to you. Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, Don't stop; it'll soon be here, Rachel and New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. New Directions Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); it'll soon be here, Rachel: It'll soon be here It'll be better than before. Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. New Directions Oooh, don't you look back. Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back Don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back. Don't you look back. New Directions: Don't you look back. Finn: Don't you look back Rachel and New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs thumb|300px|right Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6